


I Will Never Let You Go

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: Never Let Me Go (2010)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Boarding School, Caning, Cheating, Clones, Corporal Punishment, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear of Death, First Kiss, Halisham, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Melancholy, Mention of Death, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Surgery, Vaginal Sex, donor, farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥{ aesthetic } : https://78.media.tumblr.com/ca781c1ba97ef2d6c1b06c2cb8a4bd26/tumblr_inline_pbp0co0Ti11r2uw84_500.jpg





	I Will Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥  
> { aesthetic } : https://78.media.tumblr.com/ca781c1ba97ef2d6c1b06c2cb8a4bd26/tumblr_inline_pbp0co0Ti11r2uw84_500.jpg

Tommy was called a problematic child, but then what were you? You barely saw the others, as you’ve spent most of your time locked away, in a dark room. You’ve always been different from the others, even different from Tommy. You had way too many questions inside your head since you started talking. Halisham never made sense to you, but it was in your guts that something was off about the place, about the teachers even about your schoolmates. You had it in you from the beginning that you had to get away, even if the consequences were harsh all the time. The Madame never hesitated to cane you and not only for trying to escape, but for talking your classmates’ head with nonsense things, according to her. Instead of drawing anything you always wrote a question in the middle of the paper, like ‘Where are my parents?’, ‘Is there a war outside?’ , ‘When can we leave?’ , ‘Are we prisoners here?’. But the answer was always the same, two days locked away in the dark room without any food. 

However everything has changed when Miss Lucy has revealed the truth, even if it was just a part of it. You became hysterical and panicked, during the intense emotional outbreak and the running from the teachers resulted in breaking your leg. That’s when you and Kathy became friends. You both needed each other, she was heartbroken from losing Tommy and you…well you had a lot of feelings but maybe the loneliness was the strongest so you’ve became friends. From that day you’ve changed, you became quiet and obedient, at least on the outside. Soon you’ve came to know that you’d be sent away from Halisham, and by a good behavior you wished that you’d stay with Kathy. You couldn’t understand how could she be so calm about her fate when you were all raised up just so the doctors could take all your organs out piece by piece just when you’d start to live for real. Everyone was similar to her and it shocked you how it was only you who feared the oncoming death.

When the car left the vast property behind, the gentle breeze of freedom has fondled your face, as the prison like building was left behind for good. You held tight onto Kathy’s hand while tears were running down your face. The only thing you knew that you were heading to a farm, but for now anywhere seemed to be a better place than Halisham. You heard that you could work at the farm if you wanted to, but since Miss Lucy’s words you thought that everything was useless. The only reason you cut off your tantrums at the school was to get out of there, but you didn’t intend to work just so a few years or months later the doctors would cut your body up and take away all your organs. 

When you’ve arrived to the place you’ve ran up to the wooden fence ignoring how muddy your tights became, but the view of the vast fields, the horses, no Halisham, just filled your heart with an overwhelming joy to the point that you could barely even breathe.

“Better than Halisham, isn’t it?” When you turned towards the source of the unfamiliar but pleasant voice your heart began to beat even faster than before. Those long ginger locks being blown by the wind onto that handsome face, then once they were wiped away those emerald eyes were the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen, not even the view could compete with that.

“It’s beautiful…” You still held onto the fence with one hand while you took a better look on the lanky boy. “You’re not from Halisham.” 

“No…however I don’t think it matters that much. I’m Rodney.” You introduced yourself too but the way he’s been speaking you’ve felt something what you didn’t in all the rest of the ex-schoolmates of yours. Did he have questions too? Was he questioning whether it was right? Whether they could slaughter us like animals? What you felt that he had his own opinion too and wasn’t like everyone else who acted brainwashed. 

When you found out that Rodney had a girlfriend it saddened you, but you were happy for them, however they clearly didn’t have a future, not when they’d end up on the surgery bed soon. Unlike Rodney, Chrissie seemed to be just like the rest, accepting her fate, without any questions. You found out about it easily, several times when the three of you were hanging out on the farm. She always said the same that she would never run away, she wouldn’t risk her life and she blindly believed that because of Rodney they’d get a deferral, which was bullshit. 

 

On an afternoon it was only you and Rodney, walking outside on the farm, the weather was windy and a bit rainy but neither of you really cared. You kind of wished to get pneumonia then the doctors at least couldn’t use your lungs. 

“I want to get away from here.”  
“You know that’s impossible.” Rodney pulled his jacket’s hood on as the raining became a bit heavier.  
“I know you want it too…and what’s keeping you back? Chrissie? I told her to come with us but now she doesn’t even want to hang outside…like she’s patiently waiting for her own execution.”  
“She isn’t like us…maybe you and I aren’t as perfect clones as the others. But we couldn’t do it. We can’t do it!” You gently stopped him till he eventually cast his eyes down onto you.  
“We have free will. Rodney, we already know our future, what they planned for us. They’ll cut up your chest, will take out your lungs, then your kidneys, liver, heart…everything. Isn’t it the most barbaric and cruelest future? If we’d leave it all behind we could have a life. We could have a proper job, friends, we could both grow old…if…if I look at you and think of that you want to stay…all…” Your voice kept breaking due to the intense crying. “…all I can see is your cold body…a corpse which has nothing left in it…” You sobbed more against his chest once he’s hugged you tight to himself. “You can’t let them kill you…at least we have the chance to fight…”  
Although Rodney didn’t say anything but the sudden kiss surprised you. His wet and plush lips felt so kissable against yours. You returned it longingly and quietly whimpered as he’s deepened it by slowly using his tongue as well. You were both soaking wet as the gentle raining turned out to be a thunder, but neither of you cared. He held you tightly to himself as you’ve been kissing for long minutes, till he eventually pulled back a little and cupped your cheek. “There’s knife and alcohol in the kitchen…we’ll cut the microchips out then we’ll leave tomorrow night. Even if I’m running to my death I rather want to be shot down than torn into pieces like a lab rat.” His words made you to smile, and you kissed him back again, chuckling as he’s picked you up and span around with you for a while. 

Early in the morning you’ve left the house with Rodney to take a last walk on the farm. After the heavy raining, the sun was already shining bright and the birds' chirping was beautiful. You giggled as the red haired boy pulled you after him along the sunflower field, till you’ve reached a field of wheat and he’s pushed you down. You cast your eyes onto his handsome face as he was hovered above you.  
“With you everything seems so real and happy.”  
“I am real…and so are you, Rodney….and soon we’ll start living in the real world.” You whispered against his lips, then closed your eyes down as he’s slipped his hand under your flower patterned dress, pulling off your panties.  
“I’ve never been with anyone without protection.” You blushed as he’s unzipped his pants and could feel his warm member pressing against your pussy.  
“I’ve never been with anyone ever.” You were a virgin but never believed that you’d meet someone who’d take it away, moreover with whom you’d fall in love with.  
You moaned up once he’s thrust his penis inside you, it hurt but strangely the warmness and to have him inside you have taken all the pain away. He kissed you passionately on the lips while one of his hand cupped your left breast. Rodney was so beautiful and the morning rays of the sun, the way it shone onto his porcelain skin and red locks made him look like an angel to you. You wrapped your arms around his slim body as he began to thrust himself inside you, a little harder and faster. “I love you.”  
His words made you feel like you suddenly had everything you wanted, you felt free and safe in his arms.  
“I love you too, I love you more than my life.” His quickened thrusts made you to clench your muscles out of reflex around his long erection. He gently covered your mouth when you’ve hit your orgasm, you were way too loud but the pleasure was too overwhelming to be able to keep your voice down. He lightly bit down on your neck when he’s reached his, giving out faint grunts with every single thrust.  
You remained on the field cuddled up together, naked, watching the blue sky and the bright clouds for a while. You tilted your head to look at him, at his light eyelashes, beautiful face. Your fondled his face before you gently ran your hand lower, your fingertip ran along pink nipples, where soon you’ve placed your mouth at. Your fingers ran lower along his ginger pubes, till you’ve shyly touched his cock. You chuckled blushed as some cute whimpers left his lips.  
“Once I’ve seen Ruth and Tommy doing this….and I have a feeling you’ll like it too.” You pressed kisses all along his slim chest, his belly till your mouth brushed against his shaft. You could tell that Chrissie has never done it for him before. The salty taste was strange as you ran your tongue at the tip of his cock. You gently sucked on the top then, by each sucking you went lower as low as you could. Your eyes stayed on his green ones the whole time. He looked so desperate and needy, so beautiful like a work of art. You knew by then that you’d kill anyone you had to just to protect Rodney. You tightened your lips around his member as you were bobbing your head up and down, though you stopped as Rodney gently pulled on you. You smiled as you understood what he wanted, so you crawled a bit closer to him, sitting back against his lap, as his wet cock slipped up into your tight hole. You didn’t need much time to reach your orgasm, as you rode on his thick cock you could control every move and soon you’ve cried out his name as the pleasant feeling ran all over your body. Rodney soon spin you and tackled you on the ground then with a few firm thrusts he’s came deep inside you. 

 

You were lucky that the others went downtown in the afternoon, so only the two of you remained on the farm, except for a farmer but he was out on the fields. You were aware that removing the microchips from your wrists could end up badly too, but you were both determined and agreed that you’d die any other way if it were to prevent to become a donor lab rat. You started it, if anything would have happened you wanted Rodney to have that thing out of him and be able to run away. There were a lot of blood, and the both of you groaned from the pain, but both of the microchips were out. You quickly tied a tight bandage around it, then put the chips into a drawer. It already felt deliberating but what came next wasn’t the easiest. You ran during the whole night to get as far as possible from the farm. Hitchhiking wouldn’t have been safe, but after days of running, starving and hiding you’ve finally made it to a ship dock. You weren’t proud of what you did next but there weren't any more choices or time. You knocked a man out in the toilet then bought a ship ticket to New York from the money you’ve stolen from him. During the whole process you were scared that any minute you’ll be caught, sedated and would wake up with only one lung, but the ship has left the docks and the two of you were safely heading towards a new life. 

Rodney felt sad about the others who were probably already waiting for the donor surgery but you knew that you couldn’t save them. Most of them believed that it was indeed for a greater good and they died willingly. You looked up to them for that but you’ve never would have traded the kind of life you and Rodney have gotten in New York. As you held your eyes on him holding your curly red haired toddler daughter in his arms, and you had your hand on your belly with another baby on the way. Both of you had a constant reminder of your past with the white scars along your wrists but all the other scars from your souls were erased by your free and loving life by each other’s side.


End file.
